staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Czerwca 2005
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 08.00 Wiadomości, Prognoza pogody 08.15 Cafe Serio 08.25 Kawa czy herbata? 08.45 Telezakupy 09.00 Wiadomości - skrót 09.05 Kropelka - przygody z wodą - serial animowany 09.30 Budzik - program dla dzieci 10.00 Mały rycerz El Cid (20) - film animowany 10.30 Moda na sukces (2514) - telenowela 10.55 Dr Quinn (19) - serial obyczajowy 11.40 Telezakupy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Europa bez miedzy - magazyn 12.45 Sąsiedzi: Zimowy sen - serial komediowy 13.10 Lokatorzy: Lekcja miłości - serial komediowy 13.35 Wiadomości - skrót 13.40 Lasy i ludzie - magazyn 14.00 Puchar rodzinny 14.25 Technika łowiecka lwów (1/2) - serial dokumentalny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Dzwony Amorgos - reportaż 15.35 Moda na sukces (2514)- telenowela 16.00 My, wy, oni - magazyn poradnikowy 16.30 Magazyn ligi Światowej: Siatkówka 16.50 Sportowy Express 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Forum - program publicystyczny 18.05 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 18.30 Plebania (562) - serial obyczajowy 19.00 Lippy & Messy - język angielski dla dzieci 19.05 Wieczorynka: Noddy, Miś Tomi i przyjaciele - seriale animowane 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.05 Prosto w oczy 20.20 Prognoza pogody 20.30 Oficer (12/13): Gra pozorów - serial sensacyjny, Polska 21.35 Zawsze po 21 - magazyn reporterów 22.10 Debata - program publicystyczny 23.00 Wiadomości 23.15 1900: Człowiek legenda - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1998 01.15 Gwiazdy w Jedynce: Zespół The Corrs - wywiad 01.40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06.25 Telezakupy 06.40 Złotopolscy (112): Podstęp listonosza - serial obyczajowy 07.05 10 minut tylko dla siebie - magazyn 07.15 Dwójka dzieciom: Żegnaj, Rockefeller (5/13) - serial dla młodzieży 07.45 Dwójka dzieciom: Pomysłowy wnuczek (10): Grzybobranie - serial animowany 07.55 Dwójka dzieciom: Lis Leon - serial animowany 08.05 McGregorowie (10/65): Złodzieje bydła - serial obyczajowy 09.00 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 09.10 Prognoza pogody 09.30 Panorama 09.35 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 09.55 M jak miłość (108) - serial obyczajowy 10.35 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 11.15 Panorama, Prognoza pogody 11.25 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 11.50 Święta wojna (140): Kibice i melomani - serial komediowy 12.15 Geniusz przyrody (11): Obrus, łyżka, nóż i widelec - serial dokumentalny 12.45 10 minut tylko dla siebie - magazyn 13.00 Panorama 13.10 Prognoza pogody 13.15 Telezakupy 13.30 Podróż do ziemi obiecanej (24/65) - serial obyczajowy 14.15 Fitness Club (25/26) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: W lesie - program prof. Jana Miodka 15.05 Śpiewające fortepiany- teleturniej muzyczny 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Film dla niesłyszących: M jak miłość (338) - serial obyczajowy 16.55 Kulisy serialu 'M jak miłość' 17.05 Życie ptaków (9/10): Rodzicielskie kłopoty - serial dokumentalny 17.55 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.35 Dotykając powietrza - film dokumentalny 19.55 Panorama 20.05 Pożar w Oakland - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1993 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Biznes 22.25 Sport telegram 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.40 Zakręty losu: Męskie rozmowy - komedia, USA 2001 00.15 W obronie prawa (5) - serial sensacyjny, USA 01.00 Dzieciństwo w ukryciu - film dokumentalny, USA 2002 02.15 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Piosenka na życzenie - magazyn muzyczny Polska 2005 06:45 TV market 07:00 Interwencja (465) - cykl reportaży 07:20 Rocket Power (45) - serial anim. USA 1999 07:50 Zbuntowany anioł (120) - telenowela Argentyna 1999 08:45 Gra w ciemno (18) - program rozrywkowy Polska 2005 09:45 Na zawsze razem (14) - teleturniej Polska 2005 10:40 Czułość i kłamstwa (85) - serial obycz. Polska 2000 11:10 Samo życie (540) - serial obycz. Polska 2005 11:55 Zbuntowany anioł (121) - telenowela Argentyna 1999 12:50 TV market 13:05 Duel Masters: Mistrzowie kaijudo (22) - serial anim. Japonia 2002 13:30 Domowa kawiarenka (48) - magazyn kulinarny Polska 2004 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (96) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 14:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (199) - serial kom. Polska 2004 15:45 Wydarzenia Polska 2005 16:05 Pogoda 16:10 Interwencja (466) - cykl reportaży 16:30 Daleko od noszy (58) - serial kom. Polska 2004 17:00 Gra w ciemno (19) - program rozrywkowy Polska 2005 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (97) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 18:45 Wydarzenia Polska 2005 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie (541) - serial obycz. Polska 2005 20:15 Pensjonat pod Różą 3 (65) - serial obycz. Polska 2005 21:15 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście 3 (41) - serial kom. Polska 2004 21:30 Studio Lotto (w przerwie serialu) 21:50 Co z tą Polską? (37) - program publicystyczny Polska 2005 22:50 Maraton kabaretowy (8) - program rozrywkowy Polska 2005 23:35 Raport specjalny (65) - reportaż Polska 2005 00:05 Biznes Wydarzenia - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:25 Pogoda 00:30 Klinika samotnych serc (15) - serial obycz. Polska 2005 TVN 06:30 Telesklep 07:10 Uwaga! - magazyn Polska 2005 07:30 Prześwietlenie - program publicystyczny Polska 2005 08:00 Serce z kamienia (194) - telenowela Meksyk 2004 08:50 Pascal Express - magazyn kulinarny Polska 2005 09:00 Wykręć numer - teleturniej Polska 2005 10:05 Graj o raj - teleturniej Polska 2005 10:55 Usterka - dokument fabularyzowany Polska 2005 11:25 Na Wspólnej (481) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 11:55 Rozmowy w toku - talk show Polska 2005 13:00 W-11 wydział śledczy - dokument fabularyzowany Polska 2005 13:40 Medicopter 117 (6) - serial sensac. Niemcy 1997 14:40 Przystanek Alaska 3 (36) - serial obycz. USA 1990 15:35 Gorzka zemsta (47) - telenowela Kolumbia 2003 16:35 Pascal Express - magazyn kulinarny Polska 2005 16:45 Fakty 17:00 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej Polska 2005 17:50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Premiera filmu "Karol. Człowiek, który został papieżem" Polska 2005 20:15 W-11 wydział śledczy - dokument fabularyzowany Polska 2005 20:55 Na Wspólnej (482) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 21:30 Plon kłamstwa - film obyczajowy USA 1997 23:30 Premiera filmu "Karol. Człowiek, który został papieżem" Polska 2005 23:45 Polska na weekend - magazyn Polska 2005 00:15 Detektyw (11) - dokument fabularyzowany Polska 2004 00:45 Siłacze - program rozrywkowy Polska 2005 01:55 Rozmowy w toku - talk show Polska 2005 02:50 Nic straconego TVP 3 Warszawa 6.45 Telezakupy 7.00 Echa dnia 7.30 Kurier 7.45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 8.00 Studio reportażu 8.15 Z archiwum Kuriera 8.30 Kurier 8.45 Gość dnia - wywiad 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP 9.30 Kurier - wersja graficzna - co 60 minut 16.10 Rozmowa dnia 16.30 Kurier 16.45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16.50 Dzieje Warszawy 17.00 Odkrywanie Warszawy 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Wywiad Kuriera 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.30 Kontr-o-wersje 19.00 Klan - telenowela 19.25 Sprawa na dziś - serial obycz. 19.50 Książki z górnej półki 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Studio pogoda 21.00 Echa dnia 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 22.00 Wiadomości sportowe 22.05 Wywiad Kuriera 22.15 Niezła jazda 22.30 Kurier 22.50 Studio pogoda 22.55 Kurier sportowy 23.10 Patrol Trójki 23.40 Magazyn Ligi Światowej 23.55 Magazyn golfowy 0.25 Moja Angelika - dramat obycz. pol., 1999 (88 min) 2.00 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5.45 VIP - Wydarzenia i plotki 6.10 Kinomaniak - mag. 6.35 Strefa P - magazyn 7.00 Muzyczne listy - mag. 8.00 TV Market 8.15 Pokemon - anim. 8.45 Graczykowie Buła i spóła - serial komediowy 9.15 Adam i Ewa (112, 113) - serial obyczajowy 10.15 Diagnoza morderstwo (37) - serial kryminalny 11.15 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 12.15 TV Market 12.30 Strefa P - magazyn 13.00 Modna moda - magazyn 13.30 Daję słowo - teleturniej 14.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 15.15 Pokemon - serial animowany 15.45 Adam I Ewa (114,115) - serial obyczajowy 16.45 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 17.45 Largo (38) - serial akcji 18.40 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.25 Graczykowie Buła i spóła - serial komediowy 20.00 Amadeusz - dramat, USA 1984 (ok. 22.00 Wydarzenia) 23.30 To był wypadek - komedia sensacyjna, Wlk. Brytania 2000 1.35 Komenda - serial dokumentalny 2.00 Muzyczne listy - mag. 2.50 Strefa P - magazyn 3.15 Joker - talk show 4.05 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy - program rozrywkowy 4.55 Zakończenie prog. TVN 7 06.05 Wbrew regułom - serial 07.00 Telesklep 07.35 Biały welon - telenowela 08.25 Mata księżniczka - telenowela 09.20 Wbrew regułom - serial 10.15 Nikita - serial sens. 11.15 Garito - teleturniej 12.15 Telesklep 14.25 Mata księżniczka - telenowela 15.20 Biały welon - telenowela 16.10 Randka z gwiazdą - serial kom. 16.40 Przyjaciele - serial kom. 17.10 Jezioro wilków - serial S-F 18.10 Nikita - serial sens. 19.10 Randka z gwiazdą - serial kom. 19.40 Przyjaciele - serial kom. 20.10 Pociąg skazańców - film sens., USA 1998 22.10 Kobra. Oddział specjalny - serial sens. 23.10 Śmierć w rodzinie - film obycz., USA 2002 01.05 Nocne igraszki - teleturniej 03.30 Koniec programu TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy hebata? 6.30 Pogoda 6.32 Wiadomości - skrót 6.35 Kawa czy herbata? 7.00 Pogoda 7.02 Wiadomości - skrót 7.05 Kawa czy herbata? 7.30 Pogoda 7.35 Wiadomości - skrót 7.40 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 Wiadomości 8.10 Pogoda 8.15 Cafe serio 8.25 Kawa czy herbata? 8.45 10 minut tylko dla siebie 9.00 Jedyneczka 9.25 Polskie krajobrazy 9.30 Wyspa przygód (50) - serial przygodowy 9.55 Telezakupy 10.10 Znaki czasu 10.30 Koncert Galowy Studenckiego Festiwalu Piosenki "A wszystko to ty..." - Jubileusz Marka Grechuty (2) 11.20 Smak Europy 11.30 Rozmowy na czasie 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Złotopolscy (662) - telenowela TVP 12.35 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie.. . 13.00 Ulica graniczna - film fabularny, Polska 1949 14.55 Sekrety zdrowia 15.15 Zaproszenie 15.35 30 ton - lista, lista, lista przebojów 16.05 Jedyneczka 16.30 Wyspa przygód (50) - serial przygodowy 17.00 Teleexpres 17.15 Sportowy Express 17.20 Telezakupy 17.40 Znaki czasu 18.00 Raj 18.30 Zaolzie 18.45 Rozmowy na czasie 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 19.55 Pogoda 20.05 Prosto w oczy 20.20 Pogoda dla kierowców 20.25 Złotopolscy (662) - telenowela TVP 20.55 Teatr TV: Dzień podróżny 21.55 Wokół wielkiej sceny 22.40 Forum 23.30 Panorama 23.50 Biznes 23.50 Sport Telegram 23.55 Pogoda 24.00 Raj 0.25 Rozmowy na czasie 0.55 Wyspa przygód (50) - serial przygodowy 1.20-6.00 Powtórki Animal Planet 10.00 Ratowanie zwierząt 10.30 Rasa wszystko o tym 11.00 Wildlife SOS 11.30 Aussie Animal Rescue 12.00 Austin Stevens - Most Dangerous 13.00 Pojedynek na bagnach 14.00 Animal Cops Detroit 15.00 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta planety 15.30 Niesamowite filmy ze zwierzętami 16.00 To jest moje dziecko 17.00 Małpi biznes 17.30 Strażnicy 18.00 Austin Stevens - Most Dangerous 19.00 Dzikie konie - powrót do Chin 20.00 Miami Animal Police 21.00 Dziennik szympansów 22.00 Ratowanie zwierząt Discovery Channel 06.00 Dlaczego inteligencja spada 07.00 ujawniono Midas 08.00 Sekcja mumii 09.00 Vismet Ed en Arnout 09.30 Przygody na ryby Rex Hunt 10.00 Trekker na świecie 11.00 Ekstremalna prędkość lądowania 12.00 Dlaczego inteligencja zawodzi 13.00 ujawniono Midasa 14.00 Sekcja mumii 15.00 Nierozwiązana historia 16.00 Super struktury 17.00 Vis spełnione Ed en Arnout 17.30 Przygody wędkarskie Rex Hunt 18.00 Wybieramy to miasto 19.00 Dealerzy Wheeler 19.30 Narodził się samochód wyścigowy 20,00 Mity Mityczne 21.00 Detektywi sądowi 22.00 plików FBI 23.00 plików FBI 00.00 Detektywi sądowi 01.00 Mistrz Szpiega 02.00 Gladiatorzy II wojny światowej 03.00 Nachtprogrammering National Geographic Channel 06.00 Dzisiejsze firmy 07.00 Squawk box Europe 10.00 Poranna wymiana 12.00 Detektywi z Egiptu 12.30 Pamiętniki szympansów 13.00 Azja dla świata 14.00 Podróż człowieka 16.00 Yeti 17.00 Azja na świecie 18.00 Detektywi z Egiptu 18.30 Pamiętniki szympansów 19.00 Owady z piekła rodem 19.30 Całkowicie dzika 20.00 Yeti 21.00 Inca mummies 22.00 Dawn of the maya 23.00 Poszukiwanie Fenicjan 03.00 Azja na świecie 04.00 Owady z piekła rodem 04.30 Całkowicie dzika 05.00 Yeti Nickelodeon (UK) 05.00 Ochtendprogramma 05.25 Montanna 05.45 Calimero 06.00 Thomas 06.05 Wskazówki Blue'a 06.25 Dora 06.50 Jimmy Neuton 07.20 Dość dziwni rodzice 12.05 Middagprogramma 12.25 Ziemniaki i smoki 12.35 SpongeBob SquarePants 13.00 Kot-pies 13.25 De Wild Thornberrys 14.15 Rugrats 20.20 Avond en Nachtprogramma MTV 06.00 Zabierz hałas 12.00 Prawdziwy świat 12.30 łóżeczka dziecięce 13.00 Najgorętsze występy w Spring Break dla dzieci Destiny's Child 13.30 Film na żywo 14.00 Gdzie to jest 17.00 Najeźdźcy pokoju 17.30 Prawdziwy świat 18.00 Punkty wrzenia 18.30 Pimp my ride 19.00 Kuszący czwartek 19.00 Oddalenie 19.30 Oddalenie 20.00 Chcesz wejść? 20.30 Chcesz przyjść? 21.00 Najeźdźcy pokoju 21.30 Najeźdźcy pokoju 22.00 Bajeczne życie przedstawia najbardziej fantazyjne przejażdżki na świecie 23.00 Top 11 at 11 00.00 Alternatywny naród 01.00 Graj głośno Hallmark Channel 11.00 Znak Czterech 12,45 Merlin 14.15 Lekcje oddychania 16.00 Dotknięty Aniołem III 16.45 Książę uroczy 18.15 Jessica 20.00 Just Cause 20.45 Ślepa wiara 23.00 Najlepsi przyjaciele 0.00 Just Cause 0.45 Jessica Eurosport 08.30 Paardensport 09.30 watów 09.45 VIP-pass 10,00 Voetbal 12.30 Tenis 15.30 Voetbal 18.00 Tenis. Verslag van het ATP-toernooi van Den Bosch, 4e dag 19.30 Voetbal. Rechtstreeks verslag van het EK voor vrouwen in Engeland, finał połówkowy 21.30 Boksen. Verslag. Herh. 23.00 Voetbal. Hoogtepunten ult de Confederations Cup w Duitsland, Brazilie - Griekenland en Japan - Mexico 00.30 Raport Eurosportnews. Sport-nieuws 00.45 Vechtsport.Shooto. Verslag. Herh. CNN 06.00 CNN Dzisiaj 09.00 Międzynarodowy biznes 10.30 Sport na świecie 11.00 Larry King 12.00 Biznes międzynarodowy 13.30 Raport światowy 14.00 Wiadomości ze świata Azja 15.30 Sport na świecie 16.00 Wiadomości ze świata Azja 17.00 Twój świat dzisiaj 20.30 Światowy biznes dzisiaj 21.00 Wiadomości ze świata Europa 21.30 Światowy biznes dzisiaj 22.00 Wiadomości ze świata Europa 22.30 CNN Podróżujący służbowo 23,00 Biznes międzynarodowy 00.00 Wgląd 00.30 Sport światowy 01.00 CNN Dzisiaj 02.30 CNN Podróżujący służbowo 03.00 Larry King Live 04.00 Newsnight z Aaronem Brownem 05.00 Wgląd 05.30 Raport światowy CANAL+ 07:00 Minisport + 07:10 Łapu capu 07:15 Nie przegap 07:25 Diabelski młyn 08:00 Salvador Dali i jego kino – film dokumentalny 09:00 Kukułka – film obyczajowy, Rosja 2002 10:50 Smok – historia Bruce’a Lee – dramat, USA 1993 12:55 Miłość po japońsku – dramat, Australia 2003 14:45 Sprawy zwierząt – nisze ekologiczne– film dok. 15:30 Pan Tadeusz – film obyczajowy, Polska 1999 18:05 Włoska robota – thriller, USA/Francja/Wielka Brytania 2003 20:00 Diabelski młyn 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu capu 20:50 Minisport + 21:00 Premiera: Detektyw Monk (1) – serial krym. 21:50 Premiera: Świat gliniarzy (7) – serial kryminalny 22:45 O człowieku, co malał – film fantast., USA 1957 00:10 Relikt – horror, USA/Wlk. Bryt./Niemcy/Jap. 1977 02:05 Piętno – thriller, USA/ Niemcy/Francja 2003 03:50 Klątwa Ju-on – horror, Japonia 2003 HBO 06:30 Dom „Pod Różami” – dramat, Belgia/ Holandia/Luksemburg 2002 08:25 Dziewięć królowych – film kryminalny, Argentyna 2000 10:20 Jaś i Małgosia – film obyczajowy, USA 2002 11:45 Na planie 12:15 Ozzie – film dla dzieci, Nowa Zelandia 2001 13:45 Małe kobietki – melodramat, USA 1994 15:40 Zobacz w HBO 16:10 Osiem szalonych nocy – film animowany 17:25 Pluto Nash – komedia, USA 2002 19:00 Premiera: Lis na trzech łapach – film dla młodzieży, Włochy 2001 20:30 Podglądając Hollywood 21:00 Premiera: Migawki z przeszłości – film obyczajowy, USA/Holandia/Wlk. Bryt. 2002 22:35 Huff (5, 6) – serial obyczajowy 00:30 Słoń – dramat, USA 2003 01:50 Pasażer – film sensacyjny, USA 2002 03:15 Hotel – komedia, Wielka Brytania/Włochy 2001 05:05 Osiem szalonych nocy – film animowany 05:05 Osiem szalonych nocy – film animowany Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nickelodeon (UK) z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2005 roku